She sings
by Lluvia-the-Wolfgirl
Summary: It’s her last chance, and she doesn’t know what to say. So she sings. But he doesn’t hear a word. Luckily, someone else does.


Summery: It's her last chance, and she doesn't know what to say. So she sings. But he doesn't hear a word. Luckily, someone else does.

I don't own the song (Cruel Angel's Thesis) or Rose, Zieg, Claire, and Lavitz(One day, maybe...).

The audience was small, but she couldn't have cared. In her eyes, there was only one person out there any way.

Blue eyes watched intently as he sat at the table, his eyes glued to his companion. Blue eyes flashed, with sorrow and jealousy, as he leaned forward, taking her hand. Her other one crept up, working it's way around him, up past his red sweatshirt, to his long blond hair.

She shut her blue eyes, afraid of bright tears. And took a deep breath.

At least she knew now. And now she knew what to do. She had to say goodbye.

She took a deep breath, stepped forward, and began to sing.

"Zankoku na tenshi no you ni shounen yo shinwa ni nare,"

_I can only pray that you will understand._

"Aoi kaze ga ima

mune no DOA wo tataite mo

watashi dake wo tada mitsumete

hohoende'ru anata

sotto fureru mono

motomeru koto ni muchuu de

unmei sae mada shiranai

itaike na hitomi

dakedo itsuka kidzuku deshou

sono senaka ni wa

haruka mirai mezasu tame no

hane ga aru koto."

Still, he didn't look up.

She kept singing despite the depressing feeling that she was singing to a stone wall.

"Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare."

_What am I really trying to say? What do these words mean?_

"Zutto nemutte'ru

watashi no ai no yurikago

anata dake ga yume no shisha ni

yobareru asa ga kuru

hosoi kubisuji wo

tsukiakari ga utsushite'ru

sekai-juu no toki wo tomete

tojikometai kedo

moshimo futari aeta koto ni

imi ga aru nara

watashi wa sou jiyuu wo shiru

tame no BAIBURU

zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

kanashimi ga soshite hajimaru

dakishimeta inochi no katachi

sono yume ni mezameta toki

dare yori mo hikari wo hanatsu

shounen yo shinwa ni nare

hito wa ai wo tsumugi nagara

rekishi wo tsukuru

megami nante narenai mama

watashi wa ikiru,"

_Zieg... I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you, but I want you to be happy, so it's okay for you to forget me._

Blue eyes still shut, she kept singing, knowing her song was falling on deaf ears, but still wanting to say it, thinking that, maybe, just maybe, the pain would lessen.

_I want to bretray these memories myself, but I know what will happen if I do._

_Maybe one day..._

"Zankoku na tenshi no TE-ZE

madobe kara yagate tobitatsu

hotobashiru atsui PATOSU de

omoide wo uragiru nara

kono sora wo daite kagayaku

shounen yo shinwa ni nare._"_

She finished the last verse, bowed and walked away, not hearing and caring about the reaction.

She'd seen him getting up to leave.

She came upon them just as they walked out the door, his blue eyes, just catching a glimpse of her.

As the door banged shut behind them, she dimly heard the voice of his companion asking what was wrong. And she heard his response.

"Nothing, love."

Her head dropped, and she whispered

"Someday I think you'll find out

that what's on your back

are wings that are for

heading for the far-off future.

The cruel angel's thesis

will soon take flight through the window,

with surging, hot pathos,

if you betray your memories.

Embracing this sky universe and shining,

young boy, become the legend!

People create history

while weaving love.

Even knowing I'll never be a goddess or anything like that,

I live on.

The cruel angel's thesis

will soon take flight through the window,

with surging, hot pathos,

if you betray your memories.

Embracing this sky and shining,

young boy, become the legend!"

"Such a sad song."

She spun around to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, still on edge.

"I came to hear you sing." He said simply.

She blinked, then sighed.

"Why do you do things like this?"

His seemly ever-present cheerful smile turned sad.

"Can't you tell?"

His tone was almost teasing, but he was dead serious.

She flushed.

"Don't play games with me!"

She left in a swirl of black, the color of both her hair and dress.

He smiled sadly after her, and confessed,

"It's because I love you. And I hope, one day, you'll love me too."

He stood there for a few minutes, then sighed and walked away.

The next day, she was waiting by his locker.

Scuffing the toe of her shoe, red with embarrassment, she said gruffly,

"It's nice to know someone likes my singing",

then hastily handed hima small tape recording and ran away.

The first chance he got he listened to it.

Her voice sang out,

"I had a dream that I could fly..."

He smiled.

_You can bet that I won't be betraying any memories. I can fly without leaving you._


End file.
